Pave Low
The Sikorsky MH-53J/M Pave Low IIIE/IV was a U.S. Air Force heavy-lift helicopter designed for low-level, long range, all-weather, day-or-night penetration into hostile areas for the infiltration, exfiltration, and resupply of special operation forces. It was retired from US service in September 2008. The MH-53 Pave Low's Mission was superseded by the Army's 160th SOAR, the CV-22B Osprey and the HH-60G Pave Hawk. The Pave Low has a crew of six. 2 pilots, 2 flight engineers, and 2 aerial gunners. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Appearance in Campaign *S.S.D.D *Wolverines! *The Hornet's Nest *Exodus *The Gulag *Loose Ends *Endgame Known Pave Lows ]] *Six-Four *Warhorse 5-1 (Destroyed) *Nikolai's Pave Low *Raptor's Pave Low (Destroyed) Appearance in Spec Ops The Pave Lows featured in Special Ops are all destroyed or are props. *Homeland Security *Body Count *Wardriving Multiplayer The MH-53 is available as a killstreak perk after a killstreak of 9 (or 8 with the Hardline perk). Since it is used as an armored attack helicopter, the MH-53 is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than regular attack helicopters as it features two gun turrets instead of one. However it is also bigger and slower, making it a potentially easier target to shoot down, provided the enemy guns do not shoot you down first. The helicopter is equipped with one set of flares, which will distract any locked-on missile. After the flares are spent, a missile can track it directly. If a missile strikes the Pave Low while turning to follow the flares, it will still destroy the aircraft just as if it had scored a direct hit. Pave Lows seem to be much more sensitive, with regards to enemy targeting, than their attack counterpart. This may be because it can fire from both sides as opposed to just one. For example, it will target a player who recently tried to shoot it with a rocket. It also travels across the map to kill selected targets. Plus, it typically targets an opponent who is on a kill streak first before dealing with other threats. Calling in a Pave Low rewards the player with 300 XP. Destroying a Pave Low gives 400 XP (4000 in Search and Destroy). Pave Lows are currently glitched and only count for your killstreak on your first life. If you have died, and then get a Pave Low, it will NOT count for your killstreak. Pave Lows are also easily destroyed by Harriers like all other Helicopters in the airspace. 's Pave Low under withering fire in the mission "The Hornet's Nest".]] Tips *A Pave Low can be destroyed with 3 RPG-7 missiles. Unlike other destructible killstreaks, destroying a Pave Low with RPGs is feasible as it flies at a low altitude and is very large, meaning that it is less likely for the RPG to miss. *Although Pave Lows have a set of flares to direct the first guided missile shot at them, if shot at very close proximity, the Pave Low cannot dodge them quickly enough. *If you are aiming at a Pave Low with an AT4-HS, it is advised to fire an unguided missile, as its large size will make it easier to hit and the missile will not be deflected by the flares. *It is strongly inadvisable to call in a Pave Low if your team also has a Harrier. Although a Pave Low can be called in while the Harrier is up, it is remarkably easy for the enemy team to destroy both killstreaks simply by shooting the Harrier with a Stinger. Also the Harrier and the Pave Low would "steal" each others kills, making your overall kills less. *Before the Stimulus Package arrived and patched this glitch, The Pave Low, if shot down with bullets, could have been used to quickly get Cold-Blooded Pro, if, while the helicopter is going down, an enemy shoots the fuselage, each bullet that hits counts as a "kill" for Cold Blooded. This is possible to do with almost any helicopter, but the Pave Low is easier to hit because it's sheer size presents a bigger target and the fact that is moves through the air slower. *If a Pave Low is hovering over the large fuel tanks on Quarry, it can be destroyed by exploding the fuel tanks. Explosives are very effective as they are the most immediate way to explode the tanks. *Pave Lows have 3000 health, take 0.3x the base damage from bullets at all times, are destroyed instantly by guided missile launchers (Javelin/Stinger) if its flares are used up and take 2100 damage from RPG-7s/AT4-HSs. Trivia *The MH-53s in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 bear the insignia of the US Air Force's Air Combat Command, based at Langley Air Force Base, Virginia. However, Pave Lows were exclusively operated by the Air Force Special Operations Command At Hurlburt Field "20th SOS", Osan Air Base "31st SOS", Kirtland AFB "551st SOS" and RAF Mildenhall "21st SOS". *A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has the title "Transformer", with Pave Lows on it. This is a reference to the Decepticon Blackout from the 2007 Transformers movie, whose vehicular form was the Pave Low. *The MH-53 Pave Low is really just a heavily upgraded Sikorsky C/HH-53 Super Jolly Green Giant helicopter and that in turn was a heavily upgraded CH-53A Sea Stallion. However, the Pave Lows that appear in Call of Duty: ''Modern Warfare 2 '' are actually CH-53E Super Stallion helicopters that have been fitted out with "PAVE" equipment. The most visual differences between the two different models is that the real Pave Lows are slightly smaller, the horizontal and vertical tail sections come together to form a perfect 90 degree angle, and the lack of a 3rd engine behind the rotor mast. *The MH-53 in the game has the U.S. Army 23rd Infantry division emblem on his nose. Since the same division was inactive from 1971, that is not supposed to be the case. Also, the U.S. Army doesn't use MH-53 helicopters, only the U.S. Air Force does and it's correct because it has the title "Air Force" on its tail. *When looking at the cockpit of a Pave Low in killcam, you can see that the Pave Low actually has a pilot and co-pilot, unlike the Attack Helicopter. ]] *When the Pave Low fires its turrets, it appears to use FMJ rounds. *The Prestige Challenge for kills with a Pave Low is named "Jolly Green Giant". *If the player uses a Stinger on a map with high buildings, it can destroy the Pave Low with a single shot. This happens because the flares will "trick" the missile, but it will curve to hit a building next to the Pave Low, therefore destroying it. *If you noclip out of the map in S.S.D.D you can see the pilots in the Pave Low. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2